


Lucky Shot

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Poison Sky, The Doctor checks up on a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Shot

The Doctor looked rather pleased. “You got lucky Ross, in their rush to conquer the planet and exterminate your race one of the Sontarans forgot to put his weapon on the kill setting.”

“Lucky? Doctor, that was a planned tactical manoeuvre.” Ross replied hoarsely. While it had not been a kill shot the Sontaran weapon had severely injured him and he was going to need several months of physical therapy.

“Remind me to tell Colonel Mace to never entrust you with squad tactics.” The Doctor continued in a forcibly light tone. “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to leave the military life behind and come travelling with me?”

“No, best not sir. I have responsibilities to my unit.”

“That’s rather grandiose of you thinking UNIT is solely your responsibility.”

Ross gave The Doctor a sardonic look.

“Fair enough, thought I should at least ask.” The Doctor leaned in and kissed Ross lightly on the lips. “Oh, we do like you Ross.”


End file.
